Foutues vacances, foutue vie, Foutu Snape!
by The Childish One
Summary: Passer les vacances d'été avec ce crétin? JAMAIS! plutôt crever!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic! Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas achevé l'autre, mais je ne l'abandonne pas!

Disclaimer : bla bla bla… vous connaissez la chanson, non? Rien n'est à moi et bla bla bla..

HOMOPHOBES : heu…il en existe encore des homophobes? Ah bon, j'savais pas… en tout cas, ceci n'est pas pour vous! Aller aller, ouste!

_Les pensées des personnages sont en italique :D!_

Foutues vacances, foutue vie, foutu Snape!

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts, les élèves étant dehors, profitant de la faible brise par cette chaleur infernale. Pourtant, un jeune homme, au pas mal assuré, marchait à travers les couloirs en direction du bureau de son directeur.

Arrivant à destination, il reprit son calme et son souffle ainsi que son assurance, et cogna élégamment à la porte.

Sirius Black n'a jamais l'air inquiet. JAMAIS. Vous rêvez en couleur mes potes ! Ce qui, pourtant, ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet intérieurement. Quelques minutes plutôt, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait appelé d'urgence dans son bureau.

Soudainement, une voix jailli de nulle part le fit sursauter.

"- M. Black, je vous attendais…Entrez je vous prie, dit-il d'une voix grave divinement sérieuse.

Em…vous vous êtes trompés là-haut… Dumbledore ? Sérieux ? Pas très compatible… 

Le suivant discrètement, il entra pour la millième fois dans ce bureau mais, ironie du sort, c'était la première fois qu'il y venait pour autre chose qu'être puni.

Enfin je crois…pourquoi me punirait-il ? Ma dernière blague douteuse remonte à…em…2 jours? Beaucoup trop loin… 

"- qu'est qu'il y a m'sieur ?

"- M.Black que pensez-vous des vacances? Dit-il tout en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

"- Inutiles m'sieur. Je dois cohabiter avec ma famille pendant deux mois, répondit-il avec une franchise totale.

"- ah…et donc que pensez-vous des vacances sans votre famille ?

_alors là, y m'a perdu l'chef…_

"- heu…sûrement parfaites non?

"- ah…donc votre mère, charmante femme lorsqu'elle n'est pas en colère par ailleurs, m'a chargé de vous annoncer que vous aller passer vos vacances chez une "respectable famille de sang-pur" qui ont "gentiment" accepter de vous héberger.

"- ah…donc, pas de Black seniors avec moi ? C'est la joie ! Et qui est cette famille ? Les Potter assurément, non?

"- M. Black, je vous offre toute ma compassion. C'est… les Snape.

"- QUE QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

dans le jardin scolaire

"- Hey rem' c'était pas la voix de Sirius ça ? demanda curieusement James.

"- Ma foi, ça l'était ! Souria-t-il.

James éclata de rire. Quand Sirius voulait crier fort, il criait fort…

Retour dans le bureau du Prof. Dumbledore.

"- mais…mais…mais je refuse totalement! S'exclama Sirius. Il n'est PAS QUESTION que j'aille passer MES VACANCES chez une famille totalement FOLLE ET PSYCHOPATHE! Continua-t-il cette fois-ci en beuglant.

"- M. Black…soyez raisonnable, voyons! Ce sera juste deux mois, enfin…

"- _juste_ deux mois? Cracha-t-il, hystérique. JUSTE? JE ne vais PAS passer MES vacances chez des CINGLÉS!

Et tout ce que Dumbledore faisait, c'était sourire. Il ne semblait pas le moindre du monde inportuné par la grossièreté dont faisait preuve son élève à ce moment. Il se leva tranquilement et dirigea un Sirius passablement hors-service vers la porte.

"- M. Black, vous discuterez ça avec votre mère. Pour l'instant, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. À pas très bientôt j'espère. s'exclama toujours aussi joyeusement Dumbledore.

Et avec ça, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Enfin, lui presque claqua la porte au nez puisque un directeur se doit d'être un exemple parfait pour ses élèves.

_Jette-moi dehors à coup de pied tant qu'à y être, ça fera toujours le même effet!_

Vexé et très en colère, il se dirigea vers les jardins pour avoir le soutient de ses amis et franchir cette horrible et dure épreuve parce que, quoi qu'il dise, sa mère ne changerait pas d'avis et il était encore mineur.

Saleté.

Dans les plus profonds et horribles cachots de Poudlard

Severus, pour sa part, venait à peine de recevoir son courrier. Il détestait par-dessus tout que quelqu'un voit son courrier, et donc sa vie privée alors il lisait son courrier dans sa chambre, bien caché des personnes trop curieuses.

_Enfin, c'est pas comme s'ils s'y intéressaient ces minables. Bande d'imbéciles. _

Il ouvrit lentement la lettre de sa mère et en commença la lecture

Severus,

_Elle pourrait être plus amicale…_

Comment tu vas mon choupinou?

…

…_elle a lu dans mes pensées ? Ça ne m'étonnerais pas… Mais je DÉTESTE ce ton…_

_Tellement! Avoue que t'aimes ça cette soudaine affection maternelle?_

_Hors de ma conscience toi._

_Je SUIS ta conscience, crétin huileux!_

…_imbécile…_

il reprit donc sa merveilleuse lecture.

Je crois que ce ton maternel ne me va vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas? Dommage… Es-tu encore là ou tu es mort d'une crise cardiaque? Enfin je vais écrire les choses claires et simples.

…_amour maternel, c'est ça oui! Elle veut juste me tuer…_

Mme. Black, une vieille connaissance,

_Tiens, ce n'est pas la mère de cet abruti?_

_Ah oui, tiens donc!_

…

…nous a offert une somme d'argent…

_on est si pauvres que ça maintenant?_

…

…pour se débarasser de son fils pendant les vacances.

_Et elle veut que je prépare une potion pour le tuer ?_

Donc, j'ai accepté et son fils, Sirius je crois, viendra passer ses vacances au manoir.

_Eurk…_

_Là, je t'approuve totalement, mon pote!_

Je doute que tu le connaisse toi qui est si insociable alors essaye d'être un peu plus amical une fois arrivé au manoir!

Ne me fait pas honte,

C.S.

_Mère a viré folle…_

P.S. : mère a viré folle? Non, pas encore chéri. Et je t'ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois de m'appeler autre chose que mère. Maman, serait beaucoup mieux.

_Je suis positif qu'ellelit dansmes pensées maintenant…_

_Totalement d'accord…_rajouta sa conscience interloquée.

_Foutu Black! _Pensa-t-il

À bien des étages au-dessus

Tout en se dirigeant vers ses amis, Sirius eu la même pensée, c'est-à-dire,

"- Foutu Snape!

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

ALORS? Voilà l'intro!

°se met à genoux° Laissez-moi des reviews siouplaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt!

Vous inquiétez pas, je quémande des reviews comme pas possible!

Ja ne!

Yuki Koshiba


	2. dernier jour avant l'apocalypse!

Salut! Donc, ceci est un chapitre de transition! Intéressant n'est-ce pas? Alors j'ai plus rien à expliquer sur l'étrange taille du chapitre! Muahahahahaha! L'autre viendra vite, parole de Koshiba!

(P.S. nsicca, je perd le pari pour ce chapitre. Je l'avoue. Mais je te battrai au prochain, sois-en assurée! muahahahahahaha!)

aller en route!

Réponses aux reviews;

9 reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs, je vous adore!

Nsicca : tu c'est quoi? J'ai pas envie de laisser une grande réponse… (je suis paresseuse et tu le sais…) ah juste une petite réplique; traite pas mon Siry de weird! Snif… enfin je crois que j'ai répondu à tes questions par un autre intermédiaire alors laissons ça comme ça. Merchi pour la review! J'arrive pas à croire…je t'ai remercier pour une review…c'est nouveau ça…

Tisska01 : bon salut toi! Heu…je sais pas quoi répondre puisque, en fait, tu parles plutôt de notre sortie au cartier chinois et de Taebin… et d'une direction alternative qu'aurais pris ma fic…ben… heu… pis c'est ça je crois… enfin…tant pis. Merci pour la simili-review

Drylana : lol! Merci! J'ai vais essayer de les rendre fous ces deux-là! Ils vont souffrir! Alors voici la suite! Bisous!

Vyrses : pas besoin de dire pitié, lol! D'habitude c'est moi qui supplie les lecteurs…ça me fait bizarre… mais bon la suite est arrivée (quoique, elle est en retard…) merci pour la review!

Amducias : tu trouves mon sev' bon? Ah, je t'adore toi! Moi aussi je les adore mes Snape chéris (mère et fils) aller en route, merci pour la review!

Chrisanimefan : déjanté tu dis ? eh ben, tout ce qui sort de mon petit cerveau est déjanté alors il faut s'attendre au pire! La suite est là! Merci!

Nalahalliwell et cordonsbleus : ah, ta review ma bien fait rire, toi! On peut tout de suite deviner que la mère est débordante d'affection n'est-ce pas? Lol! Je l'adore celle-là! Aussi sarcastique que son fils, y'a pas à dire! J'vais bien me marrer avec ceux-là! Bisous, merci!

Snapi-Snapo : lol, on dirait que tout le monde l'aime bien la mère de sev'! aller, oui je continues, et merci pour l'encouragement! Elle est courte, mais la suite est quand même là!

Jwulee : merci! La suite est là!

Merci tout le monde! En avant toutes, pour le chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre deux; dernier jour avant l'apocalypse!

Tandis que Severus se remettait du choc de l'hideuse, affreuse, maudite mauvaise nouvelle, Sirius se dirigeait lentement vers ses amis.

Arrivé à destination, il s'assit tant bien que mal à côté de James. Remarquant que Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'être dans sa meilleure forme, il ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

« - eh ben, dis donc Padfoot, on dirais qu'on vient de t'annoncer la perte de toutes tes fans ! Ou encore ton mariage prochain avec Snivellus ou enc…

Il reçut un coup de poing bien placé de la part d'un Siry enragé.

« - Déjà que je vais aller vivre chez lui, pas la peine d'en rajouter!

Il écarquilla les yeux et se donna une baffe mentale. Il s'était lui-même accordé le coup de grâce, alors mieux valait refermer son clapet et attendre.

…

…

Ben dis donc, ils sont long à la détente ceux-là ou quoi ?

« - hm…les gars…ça va ?

Rémus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. James le regardait d'un air surpris et le pot-de-colle alias Peter était toujours dans les vapes.

Soudainement, James éclata de rire en se roulant par terre les larmes aux yeux.

« - Noooooooooooooooooooon! Toi…Snivellus…ensemble!

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Et t'as accepté ça ?

« - bien sûr que non, j'ai pas accepté ça, sale crétin ! répliqua Sirius "légèrement" irrité. On m'y a forcé, Prongs, FORCÉ!

Rémus, sérieux comme toujours, avait froncé ses sourcils.

« - tu n'en profiteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Hein ? Profiter pour faire quoi ?

Un bras s'abattit sur son épaule et James lui fit l'honneur de lui répondre.

« - Mon cher Padfoot, on sait que tu fantasmes secrètement sur Snivellus…mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras toujours un des nôtres! Alors Moony s'inquiétait…que…

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas à cause de l'aura maléfique que dégageait Sirius mais, ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Il était James Potter, que diable !

T'allait…

Pas supplémentaires…

En profiterpourlevioler !

Et il alla rapidement se cacher derrière le courageux Moony, tout courage envolé.

Sirius avançait déjà pour doter à "quelqu'un" une mort lente et douloureuse quand Rémus s'interposa dans leurs enfantillages.

« - James, calmes tes hormones ! Sirius, ne le suit pas dans ses âneries ! Je disais en profiter pour l'énerver, le faire sortir de ses gonds quoi, expliqua Rémus.

_Ooooh…bordel…j'y avais pas pensé! Mais, nous n'allons pas perdre la face, n'est-ce pas Siry! Allez, on lui réplique quelque chose!_

« - hm…Mais bien sûr que je vais le faire ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas un des maraudeurs pour rien !

Pour toute réponse, Rémus s'éloigna des deux meilleurs amis tout en soupirant, accompagné de Peter.

Quand Moony fut hors de vue, James se pencha sur Sirius et murmura,

« - hey, dis donc, tu vas vraiment faire chier à Snivellus, n'est-ce pas? Me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu le haïssais autant…

« - Argh, vais aller faire mes valises ! Vous ne m'avez pas été d'une grande aide finalement, dit-il en ignorant superbement la remarque de James.

Sur ça, il partit en direction du château.

« - mais… l'a même pas répondu… m'ont laissé tout seul ces sales ingrats…

Retour vers les cachots de Poudlard

Pov. Snape.

Donc…récapitulons…

Je reçois une lettre d'aspect tout à fait normal de ma mère.

Zen…

Elle essaye de me tuer sous les coups d'armes fatales connues sous le nom "d'affections maternelles"

…encore zen…

et m'annonce que Black viens squatter notre manoir !

MAIS JE PEUX PLUS ÊTRE ZEN MOI !

Cet imbécile qui me pourrit déjà la vie ici va s'incruster chez moi ? N'y a-t-il donc aucune justice dans ce monde cruel ?

_Reste zen mon pote, t'en fais un peu trop…_

Qui t'as parlé toi ?

_C'est ça, c'est ça…tu sais que je partage mon corps avec toi ? tu pourrais au moins écouter mes avis…_

Zen…Severus, zen….

Note mentale : créer une potion permettant de se débarrasser d'une partie particulièrement encombrante de votre conscience.

_Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ?_

…

Severus s'accorda un juron et pesta contre les "foutus Black qui ne font que ruiner la vie des autres" tout en préparant ses valises.

Demain sera une longue journée…

Dortoirs chaleureux des Griffondors

Pov. Sirius.

Hm… euh…

…

euh…

Sirius était plongé dans une immense réflexion à savoir dans _quel trou_ vivait Snape.

Non vraiment, c'était tout un dilemme. S'il amenait trop de vêtements et que Snape vivait dans un trou à rat, il serait passablement encombré.

Mais, si, au contraire, il amenait trop peu de vêtements, et que Snape avait une maison de taille acceptable, il aurait l'air d'un parfait imbécile pauvre sans rien à se mettre sur le dos.

Finalement, prenons aussi note que Sirius n'était pas n'importe qui. Non mais, que ferait-il lui avec trop peu de choses pour passer deux interminables mois avec le pire des crâneurs?

Trop absorbé par son ô immense dilemme, il ne vit pas qu'un hibou attendait depuis déjà de bonnes minutes dehors, à l'air passablement irrité.

_Ho ? Il me veut quoi lui ?_

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, attrapa le volatile, prit la lettre et le relança dehors. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'oiseau de sa mère mais, il ne lui portait pas non plus une affection particulière. Sans blague, il avait le même air arrogant que sa mère, s'en était effrayant…

Lentement, il décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture,

_Sirius,_

Toujours aussi sympathique celle-là…

_Cette lettre m'incommode autant qu'à toi, alors je serais brève. _

_Étant l'indigne fils que tu es, j'ai décidé de t'envoyer chez les Snape, illustre famille pratiquant la magie noire, pour tes vacances. Apprendras-tu le chemin qui t'es désigné, ainsi ? Rappelle-toi que tu es l'aîné. Le côté obscur t'apporteras de grandes merveilles. Refais ton choix et choisi le bon chemin si tu es vraiment un Black._

_A.B._

Toujours aussi prétentieuse à ce que je vois. Sale garce. _Sois un vrai Black!_ Pfff…

Sales cons…

Ah mais, mon dilemme!

Oh non!

Merdeuh!

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre de transition! Court hein?NE FUYEZ PAS!les autres sont plus normaux!Aller reviews siouplait!

À bientôt!

Yuki koshiba


	3. Enfin, arrivés au manoir!

Salut! Alors voilà un petit chapitre juste avant la rentrée scolaire! (Pour moi en tout cas!)

Nsicca, ma bêta adorée (je vois déjà ta face avec une expression de dégoût infini…) je me suis prit un petit congé de tes services et j'ai publié directement. Gomen. Un petit cadeau de ma part, on vas dire. T'as pas besoin de rajouter à ta liste de choses à faire une correction.

Aller, en avant avec le chapitre!

RaR à la fin. Merci!

Yuki Koshiba

sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsb

Le lendemain matin, les deux principaux concernés se réveillèrent pas tout à fait frais et encore moins dispos. Une journée difficile s'annonçait.

Cachots encore plus sombres et froids que d'habitude 

6h00

Severus s'était réveillé très tôt, comme d'habitude bien entendu, et, pendant les premières secondes, s'était demandé pourquoi se sentait-il d'humeur aussi maussade. Jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles, mauvaises et de tout les côtés, viennent le tarauder à nouveau.

_Deux mois…avec cet imbécile de Black…_

_Zen…_

_Sev' j'ai une idée de génie! On va l'enfermer dans une aile du manoir et pas le laisser sortir! Pas besoin de voir sa face de rat ainsi!_

…

_c'est…une…bonne idée…excellent!_

dix sourires sadiques et quatre plans enfermer-black-sans-que-l'on-s'en-rend-compte plus tard, l'humeur de Severus s'en retrouva remontée. Il fit un tour au toilettes (douches et tout le tralala) puis décida de partir prendre son petit déjeuner avant le départ en se retenant de sauter de joie et d'éclater d'un rire de psychopathe. Sa fierté n'encaisserait pas le coup. Alors, zen.

Dortoir des Griffondors

Pov Sirius

7h30

…

_donc, pour mon testament, je souhaite, un bon avenir aux maraudeurs, une mort atroce et douloureuse aux vieux séniles, et…je…_

« - JE SUIS UN HOMME MOOOOOOOOOOORT!

« - calme, padfoot, c'est rien que deux mois, tenta de le rassurer James.

« - RIEN QU'DEUX MOIS ? Mais t'es cinglé! Deux mois avec Snape deviennent deux siècles! Si je pouvait avoir la vieille folle dans mes mains…

et ainsi de suite

James qui en avait par dessus la tête des éclats hystériques de Sirius, se tourna vers Rémus pour commencer un conversation civilisée.

« - dit, moony, où tu crois que Snivellus vit ?

Tout du moins, aussi civilisée qu'une conversation entre maraudeurs peut être.

« - dans une maison ?

« - crétin. Pas ça. Le cartier. Dans un cimetière peut-être ? Ça ne m'étonnerait absolument pas…

« - enfin, il n'est pas si…je ne crois pas…

« - ou alors dans une maison pire que celle de padfoot! Remplie de trucs de magie de noire…ouah!

« - c'est une autre possibilité…

« - pire que celle de Sirius ? couina Peter, traumatisé par les histoires d'horreur de Sirius, ç..ça se peux ?

amusé, James décida d'en rajouter,

« - ouais, dit-il d'un air grave, ils doivent même avoir des têtes de mort accrochées un peu partout, et des salles de torture encore plus grandes que la maison elle-même…

Peter laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et alla se réfugier dans la salle commune, loin de ces psychopathes.

« - n'empêche que c'est pas fou ce que t'as dit, prongs… rajouta Sirius revenu à la normale, s'ils avaient vraiment tout ça ?

« - eh ben, tu crèveras mon vieux…

et la conversation fut close sur ce ton amical.

Table des Serpentards, petit déjeuner.

_Inconfortable._

Les regards qui d'habitude l'évitaient, le regardaient par à coup.

_Pour une fois que j'était de bonne humeur, sapristi!_

Snape, se demandant qu'est-ce qui lui valait cette soudaine attention, tendit l'oreille au divers chuchotement autours de lui.

« - Tu l'as vu ? l'as l'air encore plus psychopathe ce matin…

« - c'est qui sa prochaine victime ?

« - pas dans notre maison j'espère…

« - ouais, personne veux avoir Snape comme ennemi…

« - terrifiant!

…

_hum hum…_

_alors j'ai l'air psychopathe quand je suis de bonne humeur ? Et après ils se demandent pourquoi j'ai l'air toujours aussi maussade…_

_ça dérange pas non ? t'as toujours tout fait pour avoir une image terrifiante, froide et inamicale !_

…_je devrais arrêter de parler avec moi-même, ça me rend encore plus crétin…_

_j'approuve!_

…

Voyant que les imbéciles ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter leurs chuchotement le concernant, il se leva et partit vers les dortoirs des Serpentards histoire de faire les derniers préparatifs.

Table des Griffondors, petit déjeuner.

Sirius, de son côté, affrontait les mêmes problèmes, à quelques détails près.

« - Hey, Black, t'as l'air terrifié, qu'est qui vas pas, petit chéri ? demanda d'une voix mielleuse une des nombreuses ex de Sirius.

Ils préféraient le lui dire en face au lieu de chuchoter…

« - ouais c'est vrai ça, comme s'il partait à un champ de bataille…

James, qui riait aux éclats et aux dépends de son ami, répondit,

« - buahahahahahaha! Mais il part vraiment à un champ de bataille! Voir combien de temps il peux y survivre! Hahahahahahaha!

« - vais vraiment le tuer un de ces jours, grommela Sirius vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il partit vers son dortoir, son petit nuage gris toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

Dortoirs des Serpentards, quelques minutes avant le départ.

_Don, vérifié et certifié, les bagages sont prêts et impeccables._

Severus s'assit tranquillement, attendant l'heure fatidique du départ. Il relu la gazette du sorcier, vérifia si tout était vraiment prêt quand l'horloge sonna.

11h00

Prenant une grande respiration, il prit ses bagages, et remonta vers le hall principal.

_Que le cauchemars commence !_

Dortoirs des Griffondors

_Argh! Voilà! Viiiiite! Merdeuh!_

Désorganisé comme il était, Sirius courrait d'un bout à l'autre du dortoir pour retrouver toutes ses choses perdues. Il avait décidé d'amener toutes ses appartenances et pas juste quelques unes. (En fait, James avait refusé de trimballer une valise de Sirius sous l'excuse que Snivellus ne devait sûrement pas vivre dans un trou à rat. Maintenant, Sirius devait tout amener chez des inconnus. La galère!)

Une vieille paire de chaussettes, une montre, …

La cloche sonna. 11h00 pile.

« -AAAARGH!

Il fourra tout pêle-mêle dans sa valise le plus vite possible et descendit en courant. Les sales traîtres qu'étaient les maraudeurs l'avaient laissé tout seul et étaient déjà en bas.

Hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Severus s'ennuyait. Ferme.

_Ces sales imbéciles retardataires retardent tout le monde. _

Severus avait toujours été un des premiers à être prêt pour partir à la fin de l'année. Toujours. Portant un costume impeccable, il dégageait une telle aura meurtrière que tout les autres élèves l'évitaient.

_Qui ne serait pas de mauvaise humeur s'ils devaient héberger le pire des imbéciles chez lui ?_

Il détailla du regard le Hall, remarquant au passage qu'il manquait l'imbécile en question.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais l'attendre et lui montrer le chemin vers le manoir poliment ?_

Il maugréait encore quand il entendit de grands bruits s'approcher. Sirius traînait derrière lui sa valise tout en descendant les escalier le plus vite possible.

_Complètement irresponsable._

Il y eut encore cinq minutes de délais pour attendre les (fichus) retardataires, et les portes principales s'ouvrirent.

Severus prit sa valise et partit en direction des diligences. Il en prit une, s'assit et juste quand il allait fermer la porte (qui veux voyager avec moi de toutes façons ? ), quelqu'un la retint et monta.

« - Sev' au nom de Merlin, tu peux pas ralentir un peu ? demanda Lucius, J'ai failli ne pas te repérer et t'allait faire ton trajet tout seul. Continua-t-il tout en fermant la porte. Les autres sont pas là ils ont voulu aller faire je sais pas quoi, terroriser des petits je suppose…

« - Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde… maugréa le Sev' en question.

« - quoi ? Faire le chemin tout seul ? Mais je le sais bien ! Mais premièrement, enlève moi cet air de déterré que tu as sur le visage ! Aller ! T'as toujours l'air dépressif, c'est incroyable!

« -…

« - Ah, tu sais quoi ? continua-t-il en papotant joyeusement, j'ai vu Black, et il a une de ces expressions ! Comme s'il s'en va à l'abattoir!

« - oh…lis ça alors…tu vas comprendre.

Il lui donna alors la lettre de sa mère. Il pouvait bien la lui montrer, Lucius avait toujours été quelqu'un de proche. Toute personne normale aurais considéré ça comme un ami d'enfance mais, justement, Severus n'était pas réellement quelqu'un de normal. Pour lui, les amitiés n'étaient qu'une perte de temps. Mais au fond, il aimait bien Lucius, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais.

En lisant la lettre, Lucius se tordait de rire et peu après, la redonna à Severus, un grand sourire ornant son visage.

« - toujours aussi remplie de vie ta mère! Alors c'est chez toi l'abattoir ? buahahahahahaha! AH! Au fait, je pourrais vous rendre visite ? Ça fait bien un an que je suis pas allé vous rendre visite…

« - On était à Poudlard, crétin ! Moi non plus je l'ai pas vue depuis un an…

« - AH! Bien sûr! Ça fait du sens ! s'écria-t-il soudainement illuminé. Alors je vous rend visite ! j'ai encore ma chambre là-bas non ?

« - oui…sûrement…

Cécilia Snape qui adorait Lucius comme son deuxième fils, lui avait donné une chambre dans leur manoir. Comme le disait si souvent Lucius, « C'est bien ma deuxième maison ! » Il connaissait donc le manoir Snape comme la paume de sa main.

« - je peux y aller aujourd'hui ? oh non, zut! Mon père veut que je rentre pour célébrer je ne sais quoi… bah, je vais bien aller vous voir un de ces jours, ta mère est trop drôle!

« - Lucius…on est arrivés…

« - Ah, déjà ? et bien, tu m'abandonnes pas ! Viens on va aller se trouver un compartiment dans le train, dit-il tout en tirant Severus vers le train.

Résigné, Severus, le suivit.

_Il ne changera jamais, celui-là…_pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils choisirent un compartiment au hasard, et continuèrent leur papotage. Non, plutôt, Lucius continua _son _papotage. Même si, normalement, Lucius était quelqu'un de réservé, et snob, avec Severus il changeait complètement. Même Severus s'accordait quelques commentaires, ou quelques sourires. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux depuis leur enfance. Severus était quelqu'un de _très _réservé.

« - donc Sev' tu peux pas me changer cette expression ? Tiens regarde, ça, ( Il pointa son visage) ça s'appelle sourire ET être heureux. On dirait que t'es à un enterrement ou quelque chose comme ça.

« - je suis pas un crétin non plus…

« - Ah oui ? et bien…

Lucius s'approcha et lui tira les joues de manière à lui déformer le visage. Severus riposta en lui tirant les cheveux et un « lâche-moi, sale crétin ! » , Lucius par un coup de poing, l'autre par un coup de pied et ainsi de suite. Bientôt, ils se battaient allègrement au sol comme deux enfants. Essoufflé, Severus se leva et laissa échapper un rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laisser allé comme ça…

De l'autre côté du compartiment, Un Lucius fier de son œuvre, le regardait en souriant.

_Si seulement il pouvait être un peu plus ouvert, il serait un peu plus heureux…_pensa-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

Train, Pov des Griffondors.

Sirius était inquiet. Très inquiet. Il se serait bien passé des vacances chez les adeptes de magie noire, mais il y avait quelques petits problèmes. Par exemple, même s'il aurait voulu passer ces vacances chez James, il ne se serait pas sorti vivant après la punition exemplaire que la vieille chouette lui aurais accordé. Idem s'il refusait d'aller chez les Snape et plutôt aller chez lui.

_Quelques ans avant la majorité…on sera bientôt libres, mon petit Padfoot !_

En attendant, il devais bien endurer cela. Malheureusement. Moony, qui, contrairement au autres, n'avait pas pris part au festivités pauvre-Sirius-je-le-plains-mais-il-s'en-sortira, vint s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

« - Pas trop inquiet, Sirius ? demanda-t-il

« - comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas trop inquiet ?

« - Tu sais, je me demandais comment t'allais faire pour te rendre à la résidence Snape… Tu sais pas où il habite non?

« - comment est-ce que je le saurais ! Je suppose que Snivellus va me faire le suivre comme un chien , continua-t-il dépité , je sais même pas ce que je vais devenir, peut-être même qu'ils me feront dormir dans un placard je sais pas moi !

« - Il doivent bien être un peu civilisés quand même ! Au pire tu finiras comme un elfe de maison… rajouta Rémus, avec un petit sourire.

« - je ne te savais pas aussi sadique moony…pleurnicha Sirius.

La gare(il était temps!)

Après de courts adieux et à la prochaine, Severus se retrouva tout seul.

_Que faire?_

L'envie de partir chez lui, tout seul et maintenant devenait de plus en plus pressante. Entre attendre un fastidieux imbécile lent et partir chez lui pour lire les bons vieux livres de Salazar conservés par la famille Snape, le choix était plus qu'évident. Il se retourna et…

« - Snape.

« - Black, répliqua Severus avec dégoût.

Voyant que Severus n'avait pas l'intention de bouger il demanda toujours aussi poliment,

« - alors on y va, ou t'habites ici ?

« - crétin.

« - c'est moi ou t'as pl…

« - maître Snapeeeeeeeeeeeuh! Par iciiiiiiiiiii, beugla une tierce personne.

L'un surpris et l'autre irrité, il regardèrent en direction de l'homme qui se démenait entre la foule pour essayer de les rejoindre.

Quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, il regarda Sirius de haut en bas puis dirigea son regard vers Severus. Il lui fit un grand sourire et juste quand il allait ouvrir la bouche, Severus l'interrompit.

« - Shiguré, qu'est qui t'as pris autant de temps ?

« - désolé m'sieur, dit-il en s'inclinant, je vous trouvais pas, m'sieur. La prochaine fois je serais plus vite, m'sieur ! Veuillez me pardonner, m'sieur !

De son côté, Sirius était profondément choqué en voyant la scène. Quelqu'un, Shiguré semblait-il, respectait tellement Snape, que s'en était apeurant…

« - Ça va, ça va, et donc, où est le portoloin ?

« - ah! Désolé, m'sieur. Le voici. Il est réglé pour partir dans….dans….AIE! 30 sec, m'sieur! vite m'sieur! on va rater le départ!

Trépignant sur place, il sorti une chaînette et la tendit devant lui.

« - vite m'sieur! vous, le m'sieur là-bas aussi, vite!

Rapidement, les deux autres agrippèrent la chaînette et aussitôt, ils voyaient des petites étoiles, tellement ils tournaient. Le cauchemars cessa vite, et bientôt il furent sur la terre ferme. Sirius était tombé entraînant avec lui Shiguré qui malencontreusement poussa Severus et terminèrent tous au sol. Se relevant prestement, Shiguré tendit sa main a Severus tout en balbutiant des excuses interminables.

Sirius se débrouilla tout seul et releva la tête. Il vit là le plus magnifique manoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. À ces côtés, se trouvait une jeune femme, ressemblant étrangement à Snape avec les détails plus féminins. Lui souriant, elle lui adressa la parole,

« - Bienvenue au manoir Snape, M. Black !

sbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsb

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TERMINÉ! Alors qu'est que vous pensez de ça? C'EST MAINTENANT QUE LA VRAIE PARTIE COMMENCE!

Vous savez, je suis déçue. Très déçue. Environ 160 personnes on lu mon chap. 4 mais IL N'Y EN A QUE 4 qui on jugé utile me laisser un review! Alors s.v.p. laisser moi un review! Siouplait! Si personne aime cette fic, dites le!

RaR ;

Jwulee : Salut toi! Ben, voici le chapitre! J'espère que t'as aimé!

Nsicca; Désolé mais la je vais devoir faire vite alors la réponse sera pas si longue. Désolée. Y'a qu'une chose à laquelle je veux rétorquer; Les questions que Sirius se pose NE sont PAS existentielles! Je me suis moi-même je me suis déjà posé ces questions (heu…elles sont existentielles alors…) sujet à débat. À continuer dans le prochain chapitre.

Cordons Bleus ; Lol, tu m'as bien fait rire toi! Tes commentaires de la lettre sont trop drôles! Vraiment. Je ne peux qu'approuver, les mères des grandes familles sont excentriques! Bon le chap. est plus long alors…j'espère que t'a aimé!

Tisska01 : Tiss-chan, ma chérie je suis DÉ-SO-LÉE de ne pas pouvoir te répondre convenablement en ce moment mais lah j'ai pas le temps de prendre mon temps. De toutes façons, il me semble y avoir répondu au téléphone… en tout cas, passons, j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre sois-en assurée! Je ferais un double RaR pour toi!

Ja ne,

Yuki Koshiba.


	4. Chapter 4

À quoi ça me sert de faire des excuses interminables si vous voulez juste lire le chapitre?

Disclaimer : …. C'est à vous-savez-pas-qui….

- Bienvenue au manoir Snape, M. Black, dit-elle en souriant.

- heu….merci ? hésita-t-il, puis, avec plus d'assurance, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Sirius Black, vous êtes ?

Cecilia Snape, mon petit Sirius.

Ah, Mme Snape.

TSS TSS! Pas du tout! Je ne suis pas suis vieille! Tout nouvellement les 35 années! Appelez-moi Cecilia, termina-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse en voyant l'air d'accusation que lui lançait son fils.

…Hm…oui, bien sur. Severus mon chéri comment c'est passée ton année? Commença-t-elle avec un ton nouvellement enjoué.

N'utilisez pas ce ton, mè…ma…maman….dit-il avec une certaine honte dans la voix, se rappelant la lettre de menace.

Ah dommage, Et moi qui voulait faire bonne impression devant notre invité!

- mère…

- Severus, répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air faussement sévère, ceci sera la cinq centième fois et la dernière que je te dis de m'appeler maman!

bien sûr…

Perdus dans leur discussion, il n'avaient pas remarqué que Sirius les regardaient, fasciné, depuis un bon moment.

mais pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Ils sont tellement étranges 

Mère… vous êtes une adulte, comportez vous comme tel !

Semblables et si différent 

Mais…

Très bizarres… 

Non.

- Mme. Cecilia…, maître Severus voudrait peut-être se retirer dans ses cartiers ? il pourrait être fatigué…

- ah oui bien sur, tu peux disposer Severus, on continuera cette conversation plus tard.

Surpris par tant d'audacité, d'intelligence, de savoir-faire, de.. de il ne savait quoi, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer à Shiguré un petit, tout petit, « je te revaudrai cela » qui fit rougir notre petit chéri qui eut l'air d'être au anges.

- Severus, ou vas-tu? Redemanda Cecilia.

Surpris il répliqua,

- Vous avez dit que je pouvais me retirer, non?

- Mais pas sans ton ami ici présent. Montre-lui ses cartier et aide-le à se repérer. Tu pourra ensuite te retirer.

Sirius eu la conviction que, si Severus aurait été un peu moins poli, il aurait lancé un « fait chier » haut et fort.

- Comme vous voudrez… dit-il entre les dents.

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas lui adresser la parole, tout du moins pas encore, Sirius le suivit, bien obligé.

- Severus!

-… oui?…

Cette fois-ci encore il eut nettement l'impression qu'il voulais crier un « tu vas te la fermer à la fin? »…

- Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction.

- Mais…les suites des invités ont _toujours_ été à gauche! Dit-il presque désespéré.

- Mais cette fois-ci elle est a droite!

- Il doit bien y avoir d'autres suites plus confortables et spacieuses dans l'aile ouest!

- Les tiennes sont les plus confortables et spacieuses, Severus…

- Mais..

- PAS DE MAIS!

- D'accord…,et comme pour lui faire chier, mère.

- Severus, part. Tu es devenu très insolent!

- Oui, bien sûr…

Puis il décampa vers la fameuse et maudite aile droite, Sirius sur les talons.

- Pfff… on arrive bientôt, demanda Sirius, essoufflé. Il lui semblait que ça faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'ils parcouraient couloirs, montaient les escaliers, puis à gauche, à droite, un autre escalier… ça n'en finissait plus.

Riant dans sa barbe naissante, Severus s'amusait bien. Il avait pris le chemin le plus long, le plus pénible, le plus sadique pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué au manoir et ses interminables chemins.

S'arrêtant brusquement, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui adresser un mot, il lui désigna une porte, celle qui, selon les extravagances exagérées et futiles de sa mère, marquait déjà un « Sirius » à l'entrée. Il rentra dans celle d'en face, dépourvue de nom. Ce que Sirius ne savait pas, c'était que Severus avait du batailler un longue et dure épreuve pendant plusieurs années avant que sa mère consente à enlever le truc qu'il considérait immonde de devant sa porte.

Voyant que son charmant hôte, qui avait toute la gentillesse du monde dans son cœur, lui avait déjà allègrement claqué la porte au nez, Sirius se décida à rentrer dans cette pièce sans manquer le petit insigne Sirius sur la porte. Ils étaient, exception faite sur Snivellus, peut-être de gens civilisés après tout. Ils ne lui avaient pas encore donné des tâches d'elfe de maison, en tout cas…

Rentrant dans la pièce, il fut étonné. Par « les plus confortables et spacieuses se trouvaient dans l'aile est » il n'entendait pas aussi confortable et spacieuses. Déjà en entrant il y avait un bureau, qui n'avait rien d'un bureau normal, une immense bibliothèque, avec des livres au contenu douteux pensa Sirius, et un divan avec un escalier vers le haut, ( pas encore un satané escalier!), d'immenses fenêtres qui laissaient passer un soleil revitalisant, une adorable petite cheminée et, finalement, une ouverture vers la gauche. Il aurait cru que chez Snape tout allait être noir, sombre, et apeurant, mais tout était dans de tons chauds et réconfortants.

Il passa vers l'ouverture de gauche et vit… une salle d'entraînement.

« - heu…pensent-ils que je suis en mauvaise forme ou quoi? …étrange cette famille, vraiment étrange…

Il y avait là tout les équipement nécessaires pour faire n'importe quel sport, aurait-on cru. Encore d'immenses fenêtre puis ça s'arrêtait là.

« - Mais, ou j'vais dormir moi, là?

Il retourna en arrière et monta l'escalier. Il y vit un si beau lit aux couvertures rouges, immense qui pouvait bien contenir cinq personnes sans qu'elles se touchent le moins du monde mais, ça, pas besoin de le préciser, et…

Il s'approcha pour les toucher,

Bingo! De soie. Un autre bureau, un petit fauteuil, une petite bibliothèque, (Ils sont obsédés par les livres ou quoi?) et finalement encore et toujours les merveilleuses fenêtres.

« - Ah tiens, y'a une porte.

Il l'ouvrit, puis vit une grande baignoire, aussi blanche que ses dents, et tout le reste nécessaire dans une salle de bains. Du plus grand luxe, évidemment. Mais là, il y avait une porte dissimulée, et petite. Il l'ouvrit et vit une pièce semblable à celles qu'il avait vu avec un petit peu plus de meubles et un peu plus grande. Il y rentra, puis voyant qu'il y avait rien, la traversa puis…

« - BLAAACK! Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Gueula un Severus, plus impoli que d'habitude ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius, et torse nu, une chemise (noire, en toute évidence!) dans une main.

« - j'explore, pourquoi ?

« - Parce que tu ne PEUX PAS explorer ma chambre !

« - Ah, c'est interdit ?

« - Oui!

« - Mais pourquoi il y a une connexion entre nos chambres , demanda-t-il toujours aussi innocemment.

« - Par erreur sûrement! Maintenant, FOUS LE CAMPS HORS D'ICI!

Riant, Sirius retourna par où il était entré, et ferma la petite porte.

_Drôle de famille…_

Souper.

Il régnait une ambiance bizarre. Tendue à cause des deux jeunes, relaxée à cause de Cecilia. Ce qui fait, qu'on ne peux qu'appeler cette ambiance bizarre.

« - Au fait, les jeunes, ça vous dérange de rester seuls demain?

Bien entendu, elle ne faisait pas attention aux regards de plus en plus meurtriers.

« - je crois que ça dérange Black, …., lança presque impoliment Severus.

« - Je crois bien que non n'est pas Sirius, mon chéri?

« - Bien sur, Madame, pas le moindre du monde.

J'espère que ma voix n'a pas l'air trop dégoûtée… 

« - Alors c'est bon. J'était inquiète que vous vous tuiez pendant mon absence…

Ouais…on va se tuer….je vais l'étrangler pendant son sommeil pour qu'on ne se tue pas mutuellement…. (Sirius) 

Ne vous inquiétez pas chère mère…je vais de ce pas préparer une potion mortelle et il ne me tuera pas, je survivrai… (Severus)

« - Ou le contraire, qui sait…

? QUOOOIII? ELLE PENSE PAS À ÇA, N'EST-CE PAS? Oui…une hallucination auditive, rien de plus…

_? …mère et ses sous-entendu…_

_Sev' _

…

_Ne me dit pas que là t'es pas en train de penser « JE VAIS LA TUEEEEERR ! »_

…_bien sur que je ne le pense pas…_

…

"- Donc, Severus mon chéri, désolé mais j'avais oublié de te le dire… je part pour un mois dans deux semaines avec Olivia. On va visiter les Alpes ou je….ne ….sait quoi……Tiens jai très sommeil, excusez-moietàbientôt!

_No………ceci n'est pas en train d'arriver…_

…_mère…vous faites chier…_

Puis, ne voulant plus tarder dans la compagnie de l'un l'autre, ils partirents vers leur chambre. Sauf que, notre petit rusé et adorable Sirius, ne voulant pas suivre notre adorable Severus…s'est perdu….

Pov Sirius

_P'tain, je suis où moi là? Me semble que je suis déjà passé par ici…_

10 minutes plus tard……

_hi hi hi…euh…AU SECOURS!_

Il passa sans s'en rendre compte trois fois sur le même couloir et se retrouva deux fois de suite dans des endroits inconnus. Tourna à gauche, à droite, oups déjà vu… continuer tout droit…

_Arkk ça fait bien deux heures que je me promène…bah…il doit bien y avoir 100 chambres ici…je ne trouverais jamais la mienne…_

_Non. Je vais mourir ici._

_Seul. _

_Abandonné de tous._

_Pff comme si j'allais faire ça! _

Il ouvrit une porte au hasard et regarda à l'intérieur.

_Enfin, une chambre! Bon je reste ici pour la nuit et demain matin très tôt je me lève et je cherche ma chambre!_

Il enleva son pantalon, son chandail et ses chausettes et se faufila sur le lit, en boxers (rouges pour les curieux).

Il s'y endormit facilement vu sa fatigue sans se douter le moins du monde qu'il n'était pas seul…

HA HA HA! FINIIIII! QUI VOUS PENSEZ QUI EST LÀ? MUAHAHAHA! À la prochaine semaine! Je reprend mes fics JE NE LES ABANDONNE JAMAAAAIS!

Yuki Koshiba xox

Une p'tite review?


	5. la curiosité est un vilan défaut !

**Té hé, quelques jours sont devenus PLUSIEURS jours on dirait;3 enfin, j'suis pardonnée ? Enfin vala... **(se sent étrangère à ce monde qu'est les fanfictions)

_Conseil 1 : la curiosité est un vilain défaut..._

LUNDI (PREMIÈRE SEMAINE)

Le soleil se levait lentement, éclairant peu à peu le manoir Snape. Au loin, Cecilia marchait assez rapidement vers une direction assez précise. Elle s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. N'entendant absolument rien, elle sourit et conclu qu'il était encore endormi. Elle pénétra l'endroit à pas feutrés, s'approcha et murmura

« - Chéri? Severus? Lève-toi...

« - Mère? Que faites-vous ici ?

« - maman Severus, dit-elle machinalement. Je suis venue t'aviser que je partais bientôt à mon rendez-vous.

« - ah donc? D'accord. Il se recoucha et se blottit de nouveau contre la masse de chaleur qui l'enveloppait tout à l'heure.

_Pff. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, j'men fous moi..._

Elle repartit à pas feutrés. Arrivée à la porte, elle rajouta un détail,

« - Severus?

« - Oui?

« - Vous auriez du attendre, tu sais. Vous êtes encore si jeunes...

« - ...?

« - mais oui...

«- mais de quoi do...

« - MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER À LA FIN ! MOONY FERME LA TRAPPE A PETER STEUPLAIT!

« -...

« -...

Vert de rage, Severus repoussa brutalement l'imbécile heureux qui le serrait dans ses bras depuis tout à l'heure.

« -BLAAAAAAAAAACK!

« -En voilà des cordes vocales chéri ! Répondit Cécilia, morte de rire.

« -Argh! Ekk! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici !

« -une possible attirance envers mon fils, cher ? Bien mais la prochaine fois, assure toi qu'il soit pleinement d'accord, souria-t-elle

« -pas ... possible...

Sirius Black, premier du nom, promu mangemort par ses parents, tomba dans les pommes.

Pov Sirius. Quelques heures plus tard.

_Ah... Quel est cet endroit ? C'est bôôôô ! Confortable... Silencieux... Calme... Si seulement mes yeux pouvaient rester fermés ..._

« - Jeune Lord ? Jeune looord ?

« - ...

« - Jeune looord Blaaackkk ?

_Quel est cet idiot qui ose perturber le sommeil du grand et honorable Black que je l'étripe !_

« - Enfin! Vous voilà réveillé ! J'irai annoncer cela à maître Severus!

_Un oeil... Puis l'autre... Ah... Retour en enfer... Tiens, c'est pas l'hurluberlu d'hier? C'était quoi son nom ? Quelque chose de bizarre il me semble... Shikurer ? Shigourer?_

« -Attend! C'est quoi ton nom ?

« - Shiguré, m'sieur.

« - Sois. Shiguré, fais-moi le plaisir de rien dire à Snivel... Snape.

« - pourquoi ça , demanda l'autre étonné

_J'ai pas envie de voir la tronche de ton maître, idiot..._

« - euh... ben... Eeeeeuh... Pourquoi dérangerait-on Snape pour des banalités ? Vaut mieux le laisser en paix, Shiguré, souria-t-il

« - C'est vrai que ça vaut pas la peine. Très bien, je part.

_Mais, mais, Il me vexe là ! Je ne vaux pas la peine ! Pff..._

Prenant son temps, il se leva du lit, et regarda ses alentours. Soulagé, il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Enfin non, dans la chambre qui lui avait été accordée. Peu importe. Le tout était plutôt de savoir comment il s'y était rendu... Scrutant sa chambre il vit au loin, sur son bureau, une petite note. Il se leva, et la pris.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'être évanoui ? J'ose croire que ce n'est pas d'horreur de t'être levé avec mon fils._

_(euh... Désolé madame, Mais ça l'est...)_

_Je reviendrai ce soir. Je ne sais pas si Severus te l'a dit mais le souper est à 19 heures._

_D'ici là repose toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres d'un autre malaise. _

_Cécilia._

« - pff, je vais lui en faire moi, des malaises...

Regardant autour il vit une horloge qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Elle indiquait 14 heures.

_J'ai beaucoup dormi..._

Discrètement, il sortit de sa suite et se dirigea au hasard cette fois prenant bien note mentalement des endroits où il allait.

Il arriva donc en face d'une majestueuse salle. Surpris, il vit des centaines voir des milliers de livre rangés dans les étagères encastrées sur le mur. Au centre, une silhouette était avachie sur un bureau.

_Snivellus..._

S'approchant, il vit que Snape était beaucoup plus fin qu'il ne l'avait cru. Beaucoup plus. Trop même.

_Bizarre, je lui aurais donné quelques kilos de plus. C'est vrai qu'avec l'uniforme..._

Il regarda le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

_Merde alors, c'est pas un livre, c'est... un journal... Et il a pas bonne apparence! _

Ricanant intérieurement sur le fait que Snivellus ne savait pas prendre soin de ses choses, il lui prit le journal des mains tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

26 juin

_Ma mère m' a annoncé qui allait être ma fiancée. _

_( Quoi ! Snape est FIANCÉ ! Qui est la pauvre demoiselle que je la console ?)_

_Cécilia Da Silva. Peu commun..._

_(Cécilia... C'est pas le nom de la mère de Snape ça ? Ils aiment bien ce nom on dirait...)_

_Et, aujourd'hui, je ferai preuve d'une mièvrerie peu commune, journal. _

_(Il aime cette expression...)_

_Je désire que, lorsque mon héritier naîtra, il s'appellera Severus._

_(égocentrique en plus... S'appeler Severus ne lui suffit pas ?)_

_Je l'ai lu quelque part. Et j'ai trouvé cela étrange quoique_

_beau._

_Cécilia Snape... Pas si pire._

_Adolph Snape._

Bouche bée, il regarda le journal puis les larmes presque séchées qui perlaient encore le visage de Snape. Et la réalité le frappa.

Lentement, il reposa le journal et partit. Puis il commença a courir et arriva à sa suite le coeur battant.

_Le journal du père de Snape... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ! Tiens maintenant qu'on y pense... Et pourquoi cet idiot, imbécile heureux de Snivellus avait-il pleuré !_

« - Je crois que... Je ne dirai pas cela à James...

Il soupira.

_J'suis trop gentil..._

SOUPER

« Alors là on acheté ces bas tellemeeeent beaux ! J'en ai acheté une paire noire pour toi, Severus, et une rouge pour toi, mon chéri, dit-elle en s'adressant à Sirius.

« euh... très gentil, ce n'était pas la peine ...vraiment...

_Des bas ? Mais pourquoi faire? ... Elle aurait pu m'acheter quelque chose de plus utile tant qu'à y être. Enfin..._

« mais si, mais si! Ils ont été déposés sur vos bureaux! Bon! Oooh! Il est bien tard! Faut dire que vous êtes une bonne compagnie, mes chéris! Enfin, je part me coucher les jeunes ! Ah oui, vous dormez ensemble cette nuit encore? Je n'encourage pas trop cela mais si c'est ce que vous voulez... Vous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avancez à pas géants! Enfin BONNE NOUIT! Dit-elle (ou plutôt beugla...) à mesure qu'elle avançait, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du manoir.

« je préfère mourir plutôt que de recommencer, lâcha Severus horrifié à cette idée.

« moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répliqua l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent et, deux regards noirs plus tard, Severus se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Ayant enfin compris sa leçon, Sirius le suivi presque timidement et, quand il eut enfin sa porte à portée de vue, se précipita sur elle et la referma.

« - Dieeeeuuu, enfin sauf!

Regardant autour de lui, il soupira et se résigna,

« bon! Où sont les pyjamas ?

VENDREDI POV SEVERUS SNAPE.

_Oh mon dieu, je pourrais m'étirer comme un chat, c'est tellement confortable!_

_Ouais, enfin c'est normal puisque c'est chez moi..._

Assis à son bureau habituel, Severus lisait le « _Sorciers obscurs incompris »_

_Ensuite, il y eu la sorcière ( une des seules sorcières obscures connues !) __Mathilda. Cette jeune demoiselle, dit-on, charmait les jeunes hommes et les capturait pour en faire des cobayes. On retient d'elle sa fameuse phrase ' À quoi servent les hommes si ce n'est pas pour nous servir nous les femmes !' qu'elle cria haut et fort lors de son 15ème procès pour avoir laissé un homme en piètre état. (voir « Le mystère de Sarutobi, homme ou extraterrestre? » )_

_Ha ha ha, je l'aime bien cette Mathilda, elle semble sympathique si ce n'est pour cette dérangeante phrase..._

Severus soupira et regarda autour de lui.

_Je me demande ce qu'il fait l'autre imbécile heureux..._

_C'est vrai ça, il t'a laissé en paix TOUTEUH LA SEMAINEUH et on a même pas exécuté notre plan L'enfermer dans une aile isolée..._

_Mm... Mais quand même..._

5 minutes plus tard,

_Qui eu pour effet de... De..._

_Severus, relaxe tu t'en fais trop ! C'est pas comme s'il pouvait brûler le manoir! T'es juste paranoïaque! Ouais, juste parano... _

10 minutes plus tard,

_Et donc Sowila mourut par ce qui eu d'affreuses conséquences qui ont influencé la peau de serpent mélangée à de l'asphynte_

_Hah ...? Très logique cette phrase..._

_On ferais mieux d'aller voir au cas où il trafiquerait quelque chose..._

Et il se leva précipitamment tout en se donnant de puissantes doses d'auto conviction.

15 minutes plus tard

Oh mon dieu, il est où! J'ai cherché partout! Hmm, peut-être sa chambre... J'aurais peut-être du commencer par là...

S'avançant lentement, il ouvrit la porte légèrement à vit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

_Aller, courage ! C'est ma maison, après tout!_

Il monta les escaliers très mais très lentement au cas où il serait pris au piège.

_Bien que je n'ai rien à craindre! C'est ma maison! _

_On dirait des ..Sons..._

_Murmures ? Non, _pensa-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils, _c'est quelque chose d'autre... On dirait des grognements..._

Il était maintenant rendu en haut et regarda prudemment de tous les côtés.

_OH MON!_

Il partit en courant se souciant peu du fait si on pouvait l'entendre.

_IL SE! IL SE! OH MON DIEU!_

Il partit au loin, bien au refuge dans la terrasse.

Traumatisé, Severus eu la désagréable impression qu'un film indésirable passait encore et encore dans sa tête. Il pouvait encore _l'entendre!_ Pire! Il pouvait encore _le_ voir en train de se ...se...! Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de se couvrir un peu pendant l'acte! Mais non! Mônsieur devait s'exposer!

_Il n'avait surement pas prévu que quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre de cette manière sev..._

Le pire c'est qu'il pouvait encore voir son expression de jouissance, son torse, ses... son...

Pour se calmer, Severus du s'asseoir et essaya de respirer calmement et profondément.

_Du calme Severus. Zen! Zeeeeeeeeeen! Tu n'as rien vu, il ne s'est rien fait, rien ne s'est passé. Mais bon, qui entre dans les chambres des autres sans avoir cogné auparavant ? Tu l'a vu en pleine action à cause de ça, mon cher. Bah, peu importe t'as un autre problème pour l'instant._

En effet, Severus vit, légèrement irrité, une partie plutôt intime commencer à se réveiller.

_Putainputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputainputain_

« - Sale fils de ...arghh! Zen sev'...

Et il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre histoire de prendre ces bonnes et vieilles mais toujours efficaces douches froides...

* * *

Fin du chap.

Fin de la fic. Nah, c't'une joke! XD je promet de suivre cette fic mais je ne vous dis pas a demain pcq je SAIS que je serai en retard XD (enfin, si vous en voulez encore d'la suite...)


End file.
